Amy Hill
by Number Ten
Summary: Another excerpt from My Own Characters book, this one from Twilight, let me know what you think.


**Twilight**

 **Name** : Amelia Julia Hilton (Later Hill)

 **Nicknames** :

Amy (by her family, the Cullens and anyone else she meets, insisting that Amelia is too old-fashioned for the modern world)  
AJ (by Emmette and Jacob to annoy her)  
Slime-eyes (by Jacob Black)

 **Age** : 116

 **Physical Appearance** : Heart shaped face, short stature, generic vampire pale skin, long golden brown hair (from her father), hypnotic green eyes (mutation from her fang bite and also her original eye colour), scar on left arm (from Fang attack).

 **Coven** : Atlantic Coven (last remaining member)

 **Family** :

Hugo Hill (father, deceased)

Sienna Hill (mother, deceased)

Summer Hill (sister, deceased)

Michael Hill (brother?)

 **Gift** : Invisibility

 **Loyalty** : Atlantic Coven, Olympic Coven, Black Wolf Pack, Uley Wolf Pack, Spanish Clan

 **Mate** : Mason Denali

 **Enemies** :

Volturi

Black Fangs

 **Story** : Amelia Julia Hill was born in the early nineteen hundreds, the exact date isn't known. She lived a fairly comfortable, middle-class life with her parents, her older sister and her baby brother.

That all changed one night when her family was attacked by a gang. It is unknown why the gang attacked, but Amelia assumed that it was a group of her father's former business associates who wanted revenge. Both her parents were shot and their house was burned to the ground, trapping her and her siblings inside. It was in those last few moments that Amelia made peace with her mortality and accepted her fate.

When she awoke again, she, her parents and her sister had all been given immortality by the sympathetic Atlantic coven, a coven that was unknown to even the Volturi. Her brother, however, perished from smoke inhalation due to the fact he was an infant and the coven followed the immortal child laws.

Once they buried her brother, the remaining family lived with the coven comfortably as vegetarian vampires.

Amelia was given the ability to turn invisible physically and after a lot of practice turn others invisible as well. Her gift differs from Afton's as it is more a physical gift rather than a mental one. Amelia assumes that this was due to her ability in her human years to be basically unseen for long periods of time by others, even if she was in the same room as them and her shy and quiet demeanour. Her personality did change over the years and she became more bright and cheerful but masking the dark grief she had for her baby brother.

In 2009, Amelia's peaceful life was destroyed as a far stronger and more deadly mutated coven, whom Amy nicknamed "The Black Fangs" (due to their coal black canine teeth, which are larger and sharper, much like a generic vampire), murdered the rest of her family and her entire coven. Her parents attempted to force her and Summer to escape together, but one of the Fangs was a tracker and caught up with them. Having little fighting experience, Summer and Amy were easily overpowered and Summer was injected with Fang venom, which kills and allows the attacker to absorb their life force and any abilities. Amy also saw that the Fangs literally turned her sister back to human briefly, before time caught up with her and then he sucked her dry of blood. Angry and grief-stricken, Amy found her inner strength to kill the tracker, but not before receiving a nasty bite and her invisibility allowed her to escape.

Once she escaped, Amy saw that her body was reverting back to her original form due to the bite, forcing her to perform emergency vampirization on herself to prevent the ageing. The one thing that remained was that her eyes reverted back to their original green, with some enhancement of immortality, leaving her with hypnotic green eyes, that on the odd occasion seem to glow in the dark.

Now alone, Amy has been on the run ever since. Believing that the Black Fangs are attempting to destroy the threat of vampires so that they can be the dominant species and quite possibly take over the world, enslaving humans as their food source. Amy went in search of other vampire covens in order to help her build an army to avenge her family's death and protect the species as a whole.

 **Trivia** :

Amy has never tasted human blood, with the exception of donated blood, which was after she met the Cullens.

Despite how sharp and strong her teeth are, Amelia likes to chew gum. It usually takes a whole pack of the candy to be suscitated.

Amy and her sister were advocates for Women's Rights in the 1920s. The sisters also once shared a drink with F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Amy is secretly happy that a Black Fang bit her, which allowed her eyes to change back to their preferred colour. When she was bitten, her body was reverting back to normal and time was catching up to her and it started with her eyes. She was forced to perform emergency vampirization, but some BF venom remained in her system, keeping her eyes green. The vampire venom mixed and enhanced her eyes to the point of being illuminated in the dark.

Amy once tried to tattoo her vampire skin to cover the Fang bite, she ended up breaking the needle and spilling ink everywhere.

Amy treasures her surrogate sister relationship with Renesmee. After losing her sister, Summer, Amy felt that she could not function with such a void in her life.

The Atlantic Coven made their money by establishing and running slaughterhouses, providing their members with fresh animal blood and train newborns to learn control.

Amy has never been to high school. She was homeschooled by her coven in order to maintain the secrecy of their existence. However, she and Summer could have gotten their doctorates if they chose to do so.

Amy likes to perform man-hunt games with Jacob and the pack in order to improve her stealth.

She prefers the simple things in life like a good book in front of a roaring fire or a slow walk in the woods.

Unbeknownst to Amy and Summer, their father and mother resented their immortality as they were forced to live without their infant son. Her father also went and killed the business associates that cursed his family to their permanent existence.

Amy has been trying to get through the Harry Potter series.

There are three things that Amy regrets about being a vampire is one she can't get a tan or live in sunny places; two, she can't eat her favourite foods, and three, she has to live without her family. 


End file.
